The invention is generally related to computers and computer software. More specifically, the invention is generally related to a manner of interfacing with user interface controls displayed on a computer display.
Hypertext linking has become an extremely popular manner of interfacing with a computer due to its intuitiveness, simplicity and efficiency. With hypertext linking, a user is permitted to navigate between documents and/or between different locations in the same document simply by moving a pointer over a hypertext link and selecting the hypertext link by depressing a key or button (a process known as xe2x80x9cpointing and clickingxe2x80x9d).
Hypertext links often include text embedded within a text string that is highlighted to identify the text as a hypertext link. As such, a user is often able to navigate by directly selecting the text from a portion of a text string. For example, a text string such as xe2x80x9cthe winner of the 1973 Kentucky Derby was Secretariatxe2x80x9d might have a hypertext link defined for the word xe2x80x9cSecretariatxe2x80x9d, such that a user might be able to view a separate document with Secretariat""s career racing statistics simply by pointing and clicking on the word xe2x80x9cSecretariatxe2x80x9d.
A principal use of hypertext linking is in retrieving information from the Internet, and specifically, a portion of the Internet known as the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d). Moreover, due to the ever-increasing popularity of the Web, many private networks, as well as other applications local to a user""s workstation, now use hypertext linking to access and navigate between documents. Documents are typically formatted using a standard language known as the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), and are viewed using a computer software application known as a web or hypertext browser. Browsers typically display all or a portion of a particular document in one or more graphical windows.
One problem associated with hypertext linking is that to date a user has been required to position a pointer directly over a hypertext link in order to activate the hypertext link. Typically, activation of a hypertext link requires that the pointer be located within a display region of a hypertext linkxe2x80x94that is, within the extent of a display representation of the hypertext link on a computer display.
However, in a number of circumstances, it can be difficult for a user to accurately and efficiently position a pointer over the display region of a hypertext link. These circumstances may include, for example, if the pointer speed is set relatively high, if a user""s hand is somewhat shaky, if the display region of a hypertext link is relatively small, and/or if there are several hypertext links disposed in close proximity to one another (as in a list).
Also, some user interface devices may have relatively poor granularity, and may be difficult to position accurately. For example, on many notebook computers, trackball, Accupoint or touch pad user interface devices are often used, which many users find to be more difficult to control than a mouse. In addition, many PC/TV""sxe2x80x94that is, integrated televisions and home computersxe2x80x94use a remote control to provide wireless control over a pointer. Remote controls have been found to be particularly imprecise compared to a mouse.
When a user is unable to efficiently and accurately select hypertext links, the user""s overall productivity decreases while the user""s level of frustration increases. Moreover, when a user accidentally selects an unintended hypertext link (e.g., when two hypertext links are positioned in close proximity with one another), additional time and productivity may be lost in navigating back to the original document and selecting the originally intended hypertext link.
Therefore, a significant need continues to exist for a manner of simplifying the selection of user interface controls, and in particular, the selection of hypertext links, with a user-actuated pointer.
The invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art by providing a computer system, program product and method in which an input region is defined for a hypertext link that is capable of receiving user input for the hypertext link outside of a display region thereof to perform a predetermined operation with the hypertext link. At least a portion of the input region is disposed outside of the display region of the hypertext link. As a result, when a user performs a specific action while a pointer is disposed within the input region of the hypertext link, the predetermined operation (e.g., activating the hypertext link) is performed. Put another way, a user is able to perform a predetermined operation such as selecting a hypertext link even when the pointer is disposed close to, but not directly over, the hypertext link. Less accuracy is required when positioning a pointer, which minimizes errors and increases productivity.
In addition, with some embodiments of the invention, conflicts between multiple user interface controls (e.g., hypertext links) disposed proximate one another may be resolved in a unique manner to facilitate user actuation of either control. In particular, a secondary operation may be defined for a second user interface control that may be activated in response to user input that occurs when a pointer is disposed within an input region defined for a first user interface control.
Without limiting the invention to a particular implementation, it may be desirable in some embodiments to actuate the primary and secondary operations using different buttons on a user interface device, as well as to highlight the first and second user interface controls with distinct visual representations to indicate to a user the available operations that may be performed. Moreover, it may be desirable to visually link the display representations of the hypertext links with the pointer to further assist the user in performing the operations, e.g., through color coordinating the display representations with buttons on a graphical pointer representation.
These and other advantages and features, which characterize the invention, are set forth in the claims annexed hereto and forming a further part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, and of the advantages and objectives attained through its use, reference should be made to the drawings, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is described various embodiments of the invention.